


the butterfly effect

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Chance Meetings, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you wait for a silence, i wait for a word, lying next to your frame, girl unobserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butterfly effect

The girl with the sketchbook and the pencils is beautiful. 

She notes this from her peripheral vision, keeping her focus on the butterfly she's picked to be her subject. Piper's grip around her camera tightens as she adjusts the aperture and tries to get the right angle before the butterfly flits away to another bush. It's flown off three times already,  _just_ when she's about to capture the photograph and it's maddening. She tries not to be distracted by the artist under the tree, and gets ready to -

with a flutter of wings the butterfly takes off.

With a hiss of despair she wonders if she ought to just find an inanimate subject until she realises where the butterfly has chosen to land. 

 

 

The girl with the DSLR and harried expression is beautiful. 

Most of the pages in the sketchbook are filled with pencil sketches of scenery and fauna, but she can't help putting the girl's likeness down on paper. Alex's busy at work doing the finishing touches to her hair when the butterfly lands on the edge of her sketchbook.

Camera girl runs over, stopping short just a metre away with a desperate expression in her eyes, gesturing wildly to Alex. She kneels and a few quick adjustments of the camera are made while Alex stays completely still. There's a click, a flash and an exhausted sigh as the photographer flops back onto the sun-baked earth beneath their feet, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hi," Alex says, as warm as the weather. Piper looks at her from her supine position and gives her a lopsided grin. "Thank you. I've been chasing after that stupid thing for half an hour now."

Shy smiles are exchanged, and Alex scoots over, a little closer. "What's your name?"

Piper sits up, brushing some dirt off her lens cap. "Piper."

"I'm Alex." She places the sketchbook down in plain sight. "It's good to meet you." 

Piper reaches for the sketchbook and studies the portrait that looks stunningly like her. Her expression is tender, open.

"It's good to meet you, too." 


End file.
